The Clan of Drifting Icecaps
Introduction A fluffy Tundra descends before you, hovering gracefully over the ice and snow. He grins at your presence and it is obvious that there is much excitement in his eyes. The tundra pushes his glasses up his nose and extends a wing to you. "Greetings!" He says cheerfully, "My name is Amadeus. Welcome to The Clan of Drifting Icecaps." Though you surely have many questions for him, he also has some for you first. Where are you from? Where are you going? Are you hungry? Do you need to rest your wings for the night? He asks these things a bit too enthusiastically, and it may be startling, but you understand that he is simply trying to be hospitable. You're sure to answer all of them and he gives a nod in return. "Of course. Please, come with me." About The Clan of Drifting Icecaps was formed by Tallah and Amadeus in the second year of creation. It initially existed in the Frigid Floes of The Southen Icefields, but later became a standalone colony in the Southern Sea. It is made up of five icecaps and one island of volanic rock. Each icecap is connected by large bridges to hold the structure together. More information on the individual sections (and a map) can be found here. The clan has a Democratic political structure, where the leaders and the ten other flight representatives are able to vote on and discuss issues. Amadeus serves as the representative for his own flight, Ice. Each other representative is elected based on their loyalty, knowledge, and understanding of their birth flight and deity. Many representatives have been present in the clan's history and they can retire from the role at any time. Gathering parties are sent out daily and organized by either Amadeus or (more often than not) Tallah. They can venture to any flight, and are either led by one of the two clan leaders or the leader of the specific gathering type. Food is deposited into the clan's storage vault, which members can use as they please. The clan hosts a vast Library, including an Observatory. There are six librarians and one astronomer who spend almost all their time there. The Library is stocked with hundreds of books and scrolls, carefully organized by the dragons who work there. Scroll swapping and purchasing is done frequently, so new information is always being added to the already vast database. While not a specialty of the dragons here, it is understandable that everyone should learn basic self defense to prevent harm from beastclans and hostile clans. Tallah and The General, an old veteran, help train dragons to fight. It is completely voluntary, but dragons who frequently leave to gather are required to have basic training. Peony is Tallah's second in command and the next strongest warrior is a fire mage named Willow. Currently these four are the dragons whos main focus is training and fighting. The A&S (Alexandra & Squibbles) trade hub is set up with the clan. While the two are primarily mobile, and dragons from the clan travel with them at times, the hub stores extra wares and provides a permanent location where dragons who made need something specific can come to. The two dragons travel to one of the eleven flights for two weeks at a time with a one week resting period in between. If they are not at the hub, other clan members will take over and assist with trades. Clan Leaders * Amadeus (Leader) * Tallah (Leader) * Frostbite (Prince) * Noel (Princess) Clan Representatives * Albatross (Water) * Contagion (Plague) * Frith (Earth) * Heath (Nature) * Jericho (wind) * Moonbeam (Arcane) * Persephone (Shadow) * Raiden (Lightning) * Sunny (Light) * Wrex (Fire) Extra Info * Clan created December 15th, 2014 * Currently made up of 63 dragons External Links Clan Lair Lore Thread Flight Rising Blog Category:Ice Category:Venerable Lair